Wolfbites and Dopplegangers
by VioletLove23
Summary: Post 2x20. Damon has only ever wanted one thing, Katherine. But now that Elena has begun to show him compassion he can't help but fall for her. But now that Klaus has all the parts to start his ritual and Damon has been bitten will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first fic. I wrote it today during class. I hope someone reads and enjoys. If I get enough positive feedback I may continue adding to it. Or if not I may delete it. Either way go easy on me! I've never done this before!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Wolfbites &amp; Dopplegangers<strong>

Damon sat out in the dark living room with a glass of scotch in hand. He glanced down at his arm and shook his head frustrated. How he had missed wolfboy's teeth sinking into his arm he couldn't imagine. He stood up and leaned against the fireplace. He was so screwed. He remembered how fast Rose had gone from sane to insane and winced at the mere thought. He felt the sweat run down his face and shuddered as a flashback overtook him.

_"I love you elena"_

_"It will always be stefan."_

_"….Her respect"_

_"you have lost me forever"_

_"Damon NO!" _

The flashback ended and Damon cursed himself for agreeing to save the dumb wolf. He should have known better. He was ready to shove a stake through his heart all because of blondie and her damn feelings. Since when did he care about feelings? He rolled his eyes knowing the answer. Elena. Everything he did he did for Elena. Not that it mattered anymore. With his blood in her system she wouldn't die. couldn't actually. She would just turn. And most likely hate him forever. But if she was safe then that was all that mattered to him right now.

**Elena P.O.V**

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She should have known that Klaus would never respect her family. She should have known he had a plan B. She just should have known and she cursed herself for not knowing. Jenna was in transition. to become a vampire. A life Elena would never wish on anyone. Especially not her aunt. Klaus had crossed a very obvious line with this and her cooperation had just gone down to zero.

"Are we ready my lovelies?" she heard his voice and winced knowing that the vampire was overjoyed with her reaction. She wished she had someone to help her. Someone to tell her everything would work out. She wished she had D- no she hated him. But did she? Better yet, could she? He had done so much for her and even though he'd also done some pretty stupid things too she knew he cared. Or as Stefan and Isobel seemed to think, loved. She couldn't believe that those words had come out of Stefan's mouth earlier. She just couldn't. How was it possible for everyone to see something she didn't? Or was she just ignoring it? She wasn't totally sure and that bothered her.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts by a hand bringing her off the ground into a standing position. She pulled her arm away and crossed them defiantly. Klaus tsked but stood his ground. "It is time my dear doppleganger. And whether you come to me willingly or not, I will get what I want and it will be tonight." he finished with a snap and motioned for her to take his hand. Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her confidence. She opened her eyes and glared at the vampire. "Go to hell" she spat venomously. She knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with the oldest vampire in the world but she figured she'd risk it. She watched as he circled her with a small smirk on his face. she knew she hadn't pleased him and that he would probably use that to his advantage but her thoughts were a bit scrambled.

Suddenly Klaus stopped pacing and turned towards the woods. He smirked and bowed. "It seems we have company!" He chuckled and motioned to Greta for her to light the path. with a grin and a flick of her arm fire rose to lit the path down to the circular clearing they were in. Elena turned slowly to see who had come. She sighed in relief and managed a small smile as she saw who was standing in the path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who have added my story to your favorites and alerts! Also to those who have reviewed thank you for giving me a boost of confidence. No promises that my chapters will always go this fast but I was in a writing mood! xoxo!**

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't help but feel his hope rise as he ran at top speed through the forest. He knew that he was doing the right thing and he hoped that Elena would forgive him for this or else he'd feel pretty damn stupid.<p>

He reached the clearing just in time to watch Elena tell Klaus to go to hell. He couldn't help but chuckle. She was a spitfire that one and he was thankful to see her put up a fight even if it was a bit late in the game.

Just as he was celebrating the real Elena's return he watched Klaus turn towards him and motion to Greta to light the path. As she did, Damon walked forward and tried his best to look normal. He knew Klaus knew

about his bite, but Elena did not and he wasn't ready for her to know yet. He made his way to Elena cautiously making sure Klaus wasn't playing him. He approached her and gave her a once over for any injuries. None.

Good. He would have had to take heavy action if there had been and he would probably have lost. He was not ready to die yet so that wasn't an option. He was dying fast enough and he really wasn't ready to die any faster.

* * *

><p>Elena's smile faded as Damon walked into the clearing. Something was up. He was acting..off. As he approached her she looked him over as he did her. She hesitated only slightly before putting his hands in hers.<p>

she looked down and shuffled her feet not wishing to admit that she was forgiving her this soon after he had made such a rash decision. She sighed and smiled sadly at the perfectly imperfect man in front of her.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled. She was about to continue into her speech until she noticed his cheeks rise in a wince. Was he not accepting - Then she looked up his arm. A bite. very similar to Rose's. Damon had been

bitten by a werewolf. "Damon..." she felt tears well in her eyes and she tried her damndest to stop them but she couldn't. He would soon be dead. And she was not ready for that. Now, or ever.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as she apologized but never got to repeat the words back to her. He watched her as she looked over his bite. Shit. She must have noticed his wince. And then came the waterworks. Oh boy.<p>

He wasn't good at this stuff. It was Stefan's area of expertise. He sighed and took his hands from hers and placed them on both sides of her face. He searched her eyes for anything that would steady his emotions, but

found nothing but fear, remorse, shock, and love. None of those would help him right now. Wait. He stopped and stood dead still. Love? Had he really seen that in her eyes? For him? How was that possible?

His eyes widened and he slowly lifted her chin with one of his hands. " 'Lena.." he muttered softly and then before she could get in a word closed the distance between their faces. The kiss was not needy or hungry, but sweet and filled with

regret and sorrow. He knew this might be their last time this close and he refused to take advantage of her at a time like this. He felt her tears fall onto his lips and he pulled away trying to keep in his own tears. He had cried twice in his life. Once when he

had first turned and once when when he had first admitted his love for Elena and then taken it away with out so much as a word from her.

He would have continued with his thoughts but they were disrupted by clapping and light laughter. Damon had almost forgot about the vampire who had been watching their every move. "Bravo..Bravo. You are just like her. Katerina that is. She couldn't

imagine having just one of them either." Klaus smirked and Damon heard Greta stifle a laugh and Jenna growl. He let out a huff and his eyes rolled like they always did when he was upset. "You shouldn't have said that." Damon growled teeth gritted and

tried to jump Klaus but was taken down by the piercing ring in his ears. Damn witches. He fell with a scream. "DAMON NO!" he could hear Elena's voice as she pleaded to be let go. Did Klaus have hold of her or did Jenna? Either way he was glad she wasn't

at his side. She'd do something stupid anyways. He knew he would soon be dead. But he was okay with that, or well, he thought he was. " 'Lena..." he groaned. the pain was becoming overwhelming. "I...lo" he tried to get the words out but his world went

black with a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was okay. I rushed it a little so nothing amazing. But the next few chapters will come slower. I have 11 days till my AP exam and plan to use them wisely. But never fear. I shall make time for both. ReviewFavorite/Alert 33**


End file.
